


Глухой ведёт слепого

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clueless Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Crack, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, just a couple of idiots doing what idiots do, there is no real plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив изливает Клинту душу о чувствах к Тони.





	Глухой ведёт слепого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Deaf Leading the Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607024) by [blackberrywidow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberrywidow/pseuds/blackberrywidow). 



— Эм, Клинт… Можно с тобой переговорить?

Стиву было… мягко говоря, неловко. Но отчаяние перевешивало дискомфорт, иначе бы он просто не стал искать совета в не самом подходящем месте.

Не то чтобы Клинт был _настолько_ плохим советчиком. Он просто не был в «высшей лиге». Но Стив был уверен, что из всех Мстителей именно Клинт скорее всего скажет ему всё как есть, не злорадствуя и с гарантией, что этот разговор не дойдёт до конкретного человека. Конечно, их беседа не обошлась бы без подтруниваний и некоторой снисходительности, но это было такой ерундой по сравнению с притворным сочувствием Наташи или громогласными заверениями Тора, что нужно просто «следовать зову сердца». А неизбежные насмешки он переживёт, главное, чтобы всё это привело хоть к какому-то результату.

Клинт, конечно, не был идеальным поверенным для душевных тайн, но в данной ситуации являлся меньшим из зол. Оставалось лишь привлечь его внимание: когда Стив зашел на кухню, Клинт увлечённо вгрызался в сэндвич, явно не замечая его присутствия. 

Стив нахмурился. Если бы тема была для него чуть менее важной, он бы просто ушёл и оставил эту парочку — Клинта с его большим мясным сабом — наедине. Но Стив уже достаточно откладывал этот разговор.

Так что он, как и положено Капитану Америке, не сдался. Прочистив горло, он решительно пересек кухню и остановился у стола, за которым сидел Клинт.

— Клинт! — повысив голос, повторил Стив и уселся напротив. — Я спросил, можно ли с тобой поговорить.

В ответ тот поднял на него перепуганный взгляд; рука с сэндвичем застыла в воздухе. Моргнув несколько раз на манер попавшего в свет фар оленя, Клинт ещё раз откусил от сэндвича и с набитым ртом выдал: «Угу».

_Ну, была не была._

— Я думаю, ты мог заметить, что я… Ну, что я несколько рассеян в последнее время, — начал Стив, решив не ходить вокруг да около и просто покончить с этим поскорее. Он сделал паузу, оторвал глаза от пальца, которым ковырял стол, и поднял их на Клинта в надежде на какой-нибудь ободряющий знак. Когда он встретился с ним взглядом, тот энергично закивал.

— Да-да! — согласился Клинт; теперь, когда он перестал жевать, его голос звучал ясно и громко, даже чересчур.

Стив не мог не нахмуриться в ответ. Он надеялся, что был не настолько очевиден, но… если даже Клинт так легко его прочитал, всё было намного хуже, чем он думал.

— Оу. Ну ладно. То есть ты знаешь, о чём я?

Клинт на мгновение замешкался, в его глазах опять мелькнула паника, но он медленно кивнул и снова откусил от сэндвича, не говоря ни слова.

— Хорошо, — мужественно продолжил Стив, прочистив вдруг пересохшее горло. — Тогда я перейду к сути. Я боюсь, что мои чувства к Тони начинают влиять на мою работу в команде. Пока это было безобидным увлечением, проблем не было, но теперь… всё изменилось. Понимаешь?

Он снова остановился, молясь про себя, чтобы друг понял его правильно. Уже некоторое время самой большой проблемой Стива было то, что рядом с Тони он вообще не мог соображать. Так что он выдохнул с облегчением, когда Клинт отозвался радостным «Ага!» спустя всего мгновенье.

Может, Клинт всё-таки был не так уж в этом плох.

— Ты согласен? Это будто… иногда я просто _уверен_ , что он знает о моих чувствах. Я имею в виду, ты же видел, как он флиртует со мной? Все эти его «Капитан Красавчик», или там «Это мой гражданский долг американца угостить тебя ужином», или… Но он же со всеми такой, да?

У Стива засосало под ложечкой, когда Клинт согласился и с этим, но чего ещё было ожидать? По крайней мере, тот был с ним честен.

— Я так и думал. Но иногда мне кажется, что он ведёт себя со мной немного не так, как с другими. Когда месяц назад спас меня в Боснии, например. Это было… даже не знаю, как описать. Будто _притяжение_ , но вместо того, чтобы ему поддаться, он, наоборот, сопротивлялся. С тех пор мы как-то отдалились, и это меня просто убивает, Клинт. Может, он и не разделяет моих чувств, но мог хотя бы просто отвечать на мои звонки, чёрт его побери!

Он перевёл дыхание, понимая, что, возможно, слишком раздухарился для спокойной беседы о своих чувствах, которую планировал. Но Клинт снова поддержал его резким кивком и очередным громким «ага».

— Вот именно. Я имею в виду, наша работа опасна. У меня нет времени рефлексировать или позволить чему бы то ни было между нами отвлечь себя. Но как мне это прекратить? Ну, то есть… Тони для меня всё, Клинт. После войны, после того, как все, кого я знал, _умерли_ , пока я отсыпался самым длинным в мире сном, я… у меня просто ничего больше не осталось. По крайней мере, ничего такого, как Тони. Он… — Стив замялся, пытаясь найти слова, описывающие, как существование Тони одновременно и разрывает его сердце, и делает его снова целым, но одобрительный кивок Клинта помог прорваться и через это: — Он просто… Тони. Больше его никак не описать. Потому что только Тони может быть таким эгоистичным, резким и недалёким, и в то же время самым одарённым, умным, смелым, жертвующим собой и действительно думающим о других человеком. Он будто живое противоречие и должен был стать последним, кого я мог бы полюбить, но я полюбил.

Стив застыл и подавился тем, что хотел сказать дальше. После такого ничего уже не было важно.

Он в шоке уставился на такое же смущённое лицо Клинта.

— О боже, — выдохнул он, пока вырвавшиеся до этого слова оседали в его сердце, убеждая в том, что всё это — правда. — Я люблю Тони Старка.

— Эм, да, — ответил Клинт, пялясь на него так, будто понятия не имеет, что Стив вообще здесь делает.

Стив мысленно с ним согласился. Он любит Тони, так чего же он сидит здесь и говорит с Клинтом, когда говорить надо _с самим Тони_?

К чёрту этот страх быть отвергнутым и сомнения в том, достоин ли он Тони! Стив его любил — тот значил для него больше, чем кто-либо другой на этом свете, — так зачем тратить время? Он встречает страх лицом к лицу каждый день, почему и с этим нельзя поступить так же?

Ну, очевидным ответом было, что если он признается, а чувства окажутся безответными, он рискует их с Тони дружбой. Но ведь иначе он так же рискует — рискует остаться на всю жизнь несчастным и жалеть, что не сделал этого.

Выбор казался таким очевидным — теперь, когда Стив понимал, как явно понимал и Клинт, что выбора не было с самого начала.

— Спасибо, Клинт, — поблагодарил друга Стив, решительно вставая из-за стола, — что выслушал меня. Если всё получится, я у тебя в долгу.

С этими словами он стремительно вышел из кухни и отправился на поиски Тони, чтобы признаться ему в любви. Он мог только надеяться, что его решение было правильным, но был точно уверен — больше он не будет сидеть и ждать у моря погоды. Он всегда был человеком действия, настало время доказать это.

Клинт проводил его взглядом и, пожав плечами, вернулся к поеданию сэндвича. Он не заметил, как Наташа, отчего-то радостно пританцовывая, зашла на кухню, и не замечал её до тех пор, пока ему в лоб не прилетела небольшая квадратная коробка.

— Ауч! — зашипел Клинт, схватившись за голову, и наклонился, чтобы её поднять. Но увидев, что это, сразу обрадовался: — О, слава богу. — Он поспешил достать слуховые аппараты и надеть их, пока не вляпался ещё в какие-нибудь неприятности.

— Опять потерял? — усмехнулась Наташа, усаживаясь на освободившееся после Стива место.

— Ага, — согласился Клинт, наконец-то голосом нормальной громкости, и улыбнулся ей. — Спасибо, Нат.

— Без проблем, — вздохнула она как-то подозрительно довольно, продолжая улыбаться, как Чеширский Кот. Это было… мягко говоря, тревожным.

— Что? У меня еда на лице осталась, что ли?

— Нет, — закатила глаза Наташа, слегка сбавляя градус мечтательности в голосе. — Ты ничего из этого не слышал, верно?

— Ты про Стива? Не-а. Не слышал ни слова, а по губам читать даже не пробовал — так быстро он болтал. А что, всё так плохо? Я так и не понял, чего это он ни с того ни с сего убежал.

Наташа — элегантная, грациозная убийца-балерина Наташа — хрюкнула от смеха.

— Нет, Клинт. Но хочешь совет? Когда Стив вернётся с идиотской улыбкой во всё лицо, признай свои заслуги и почивай на лаврах.

— Что? Почему? — Клинт склонил голову набок, приподняв бровь. — Что я сделал?

— О, — промурлыкала Наташа и снова широко улыбнулась, вызвав у Клинта очень много подозрений и ещё немного опасений. — Увидишь. Всё наконец-то встаёт на свои места, просто на пару лет позже, чем все мы надеялись.

Клинт не знал, на что они такое надеялись, но решил ей довериться и просто пожал плечами. Пока Стив понятия не имел о том, что Клинт не слышал из их разговора ни слова, он мог быть спокоен.

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для **Mor-Rigan**.


End file.
